1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The field of the invention is a helmet for riding used by a rider of a motorcycle or the like vehicle and, more particularly, an improvement in such a helmet comprising a cap body which is formed of a shell with a buffer liner fitted therein and which includes a chin cover portion located immediately below a window opening. An edge member is fitted on a peripheral edge of the shell around the window opening. A shield plate for closing the window opening by coming in contact with the edge member is mounted on the cap body. The chin cover portion of the cap body includes a distribution chamber, an air intake hole for introducing a travelling wind, and a plurality of jet holes for jetting out the air within the distribution chamber toward an inner surface of the shield plate, thereby preventing clouding of the inner surface of the shield plate with the air spouted from the jet holes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is conventionally known a helmet in which, for example, a recess is formed in a buffer liner of a chin cover portion on a surface thereof opposed to a shell, and the recess is used as a distribution chamber (as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 64-30322).
It is preferable to increase the volume of a distribution chamber as large as possible so as to uniformly jet out a travelling wind introduced into a distribution chamber from a plurality of jet holes. However, in order to increase the volume of the distribution chamber in a conventional helmet having the structure as described above, the recess of the buffer liner must be formed in a large size. In view of a decrease in the strength of the liner due to the large size of the recess, there is a limit for increasing the volume of the chamber.